Halloween
by Mrs Michele
Summary: Nunca le abras la puerta a un desconocido- Shot Achele-


HALLOWEEN

Ok, este debe ser el peor día de la semana ¿Qué semana? ¡Mes!...Pensándolo bien, este es el peor día de mi vida.

Estoy agotada del trabajo, las grabaciones, las salidas y ¡mi novia no me habla! Fantástico, por cierto. Está enojada, como siempre, por algo que hice o dije seguramente mientras ella intentaba decirme algo más importante aún. Es que es Lea, ustedes la conocen, cree que sus palabras siempre son más importantes que la de los demás…Ok, está bien, para mí si son más importantes que otras pero ella no tiene porque saberlo. Ya lo sabe, en realidad y se aprovecha de eso.

Pero ya estoy cansada, ¡tres semanas! Lleva tres semanas sin decirme hola o si quiera mirarme ¿ya les dije que vivimos juntas? ; Y es que traté de disculparme, le regalé flores, la miro de lejos, aunque eso lo hago todo el tiempo, le sonrío y hasta le pedí perdón públicamente pero ¡no! No da su brazo a torcer y realmente ya ha colmado mi paciencia y las ideas para romper esta distancia.

Pero recurro a una última carta, son las 10 a.m y en unos segundos saldrá de la oficina de Ryan "elpeladomatarubiasquinnfabray" Murphy y saltaré encima de ella para obligarla a que me hable. Ok, saltar tal vez no, pero algo parecido haré…Piensa, Dianna, piensa. Tomarla del brazo y besarla al instante, mi boca babea del solo imaginarme esa escena digna de un Oscar…llamarla suavemente e invitarla a desayunar, por dios no, llevamos años juntas no puedo salir con esa niñada…Tal vez…tal vez voy a matar a ese tipo que está mirándole las piernas sin discreción alguna…Y ahora el trasero ¡JA!

Me encamino cual león le arrebatan su presa solo para golpearlo pero me distraigo porque mi sexy y linda novia, y caprichosa, ya se despidió del pelón y va rumbo a un ascensor sin percatarse de la mirada de su acosador. O tal vez sí y por eso le está sonriendo en este instante mientras le agradece por algo que no logro escuchar bien. Respira, Dianna, no puede darte un infarto aquí mismo, Chord dice que no limpian este piso hace meses y no hay sillas cercas.

Corro y deslizo mis pies frente a ella como en una pista de patinaje y le sonrió como solo yo puedo hacerlo. Nada. Mierda, la veo girar los ojos y suspirar. Y encima se cruza de brazos e inmediatamente pulsa un botón. Me impulso con brusquedad hacia el interior antes de que las puertas se cierren y allí está, frente a mí, con su falda casi inservible, Bendita y sensual Rachel Berry, y una diminuta musculosa blanca que me da un lindo paisaje de sus pequeños y lindos…

- _¿Qué estás haciendo, Dianna?- _ me pregunta con su voz aún enojada al descubrirme babeando casi sobre ella ¿Pueden culparme? Sí, porque tengo a Lea como novia y ustedes no…En fin, muevo mis cejas y hago ese movimiento que según medio mundo lo utilizo para coquetear y me acerco a ella. Y retrocede un paso ¡Soy Dianna Agron, por dios! ¿cómo hace para resistirse?-

- _¡Al fin! ¿Cuánto más pretendías ignorarme? ¡Cumplimos aniversario la semana pasada! –_ Ok, los signos de admiración no van, no puedo gritarle si quiero volver a tener sexo…charlar, si quiero volver a charlar con ella. Y la pregunta tampoco, solo le dije:- _Amor ¿qué quieres para la cena?- _ Y allí está, nuevamente voltea los ojos y me hace sonrojar de vergüenza. Maldito poder Michele sobre Agron-

- _No voy a cenar en casa _

- _Está bien- _ ¡No! No está bien ¿dónde y con quién mierda cenará entonces?- _¿Por qué, cariño?- _ le pregunto casi en su susurro, no quiero que se enoje y la veo inflar su pecho y soltar unas palabras-

- _Matt hará una fiesta para Hallowen. Iré un rato para quitarme el estrés de todo esto- _ ¿Estrés? ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! El estrés solo se quita con sexo, dios santo…Tal vez irá vestida algo fuera de lo común y con ese propósito, para coquetear con alguien. Alzo una ceja, no, Lea no hace eso…Al menos no cuando está frente a mí. Pero está hablando de Matt, uno de decoración que no desaprovecha oportunidad para sonreírle de manera estúpida y contarle chistes para hacerla reír. Idiota- 

- _Esta bien, cielo… ¿Ya elegiste el disfraz? _

- _Aja…- _ me dice al apretar más su propio abrazo y casi darme la espalda. La maldita espera se vuelve eterna y mis planes para acecharla me abandonaron cobardemente. Pero no del todo-

- _Solo no olvides tus llaves. Yo tampoco estaré en casa- _¡Bingo! Voltea al instante y me observa de arriba abajo. Conozco esa mirada, esta reclamando una explicación- _ Cena con las chicas en casa de Ashley- _ le digo con total sinceridad fingida e ingenuidad solo para escucharla suspirar. Está celosa y ya estoy imaginándomela desnuda ¿Habrá cámaras en este ascensor que nos descubra luego?

- _¿Y a qué hora llegarás a dormir? _

- _No lo sé… ¿a qué hora irás tú? _

- _¡Ah, Dianna!, aún la fiesta no empezó ¿cómo quieras que sepa a qué hora voy a regresar? _

- _Está bien- _ ¿ven que linda es celosa?- _ ¿quieres que te mande un mensaje para pasar a buscarte luego? _

- _Como quieras- _ susurra justo cuando el ascensor se detiene y mi tiempo para hacerlo allí mismo se esfuma. Tal vez será en otra ocasión- _Voy a grabar- _ me dice al pasar frente a mí y caminar hacia el set. La veo alejarse y ladeo mi cabeza para observar algo en particular. Bendito pervertido que inventó esas faldas.

* * *

- _Ok, ya está todo en su lugar- _ sí, estoy ideando un plan por lo que me escucharán murmurar sola y por lo bajo. De esta noche, Lea, y mi cuerpo aburrido por falta de sexo, no pasan- _luces out, sillones out, cuchillos out, nunca se sabe si realmente lo utilizarán para estos casos…música en su lugar y…mierda, allí viene- _ puedo escuchar el ruido de la cerradura principal. Mi querida novia ya llegó y yo tengo que salir de aquí.

Como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mi sexual lo hace, abandono la casa por la puerta trasera y cierro con extremo cuidado para que no me escuche.

Camino por el patio y antes de alejarme recojo una ropa de debajo de un arbusto y rápidamente me la coloco.

Y finalmente su Hallowen comienza.

Llego a la puerta y puedo escuchar su enojo, las luces no funcionan y está controlándose para no gritar porque no encuentra nada en su lugar. Y comienza a llamarme entre gritos ahora, camino hacia la ventana y distingo su silueta…me detengo un minuto, dios ¿así fue a la fiesta de disfraces? Voy a arrancarle ese vestido de cisne antes de que ella pueda decirme que no…Continuando, ahora baja aún más enojada y se pierde en la cocina.

Llegó mi momento.

Regreso a la puerta y toco el timbre arrebatadamente para insertarle miedo y con la otra mano golpeo fuertemente. No la escucho venir y espero no esté llamando a la policía o algo parecido…Ay, que linda, me está llamando a mí. Mi celular vibró entre mi ropa y la pantalla me muestra su número. La ignoro y continuó golpeando.

- _No tengo dulces- _ me dice a través de la puerta- _ Y estas no son horas para venir a buscarlos _

Continúo ignorándola y golpeo con más fuerza a la vez que el timbre sigue sonando. A las siete debemos ir a grabar, son las cuatro ¡mierda! no contaba con solo tres horas de sexo. Arremeto contra la puerta otra vez y finalmente abre.

- _¿Dulce o travesura?- _ pregunto con una voz distinta y ella comienza a cerrar más la puerta. Inmediatamente llevo un pie a ella e impido que se cierre por completo-

- _Lo siento. Ni una ni la otra. Mi novia está durmiendo, asique le pediría que se vaya, por favor- _ Pretty Little liar- _Que tenga buena noche _

- _Lo tomaré como travesura _

- _¿Perdón? ¿De qu…- _ y no la dejo continuar. Esta vez sí me lanzo sobre ella y la beso tanto como el maldito disfraz de dinosaurio me permite. Sin mirar, lanzo una patada y cierro la puerta tras de mí. La aprieto contra mi cuerpo y llevo sus manos tras su espalda cuando intenta alejarse; forcejea, solloza algo y ataco su boca otra vez y cuantas veces puedo.

Dios santo, ya hasta estaba olvidando su sabor. Tres semanas fueron años en mi calendario.

Le jalo el pelo algo brusco, es la primera vez que lo hago, tengo que continuar practicando y cuando intento decirle cuanto la había extrañado, una patada en mi muslo me deja sin aire y me obliga a caer al piso en su búsqueda.

Inhalo, respiro y me tomo la zona dañada sin percatarme de que ella venía por más.

- _¡Largo de mi casa!- _ me grita jalándome la cabeza del estúpido dinosaurio y repitiéndolo unas veces más-

- _¡Soy yo!- _ murmuró aun sin fuerzas y comenzando a levantarme con extrema lentitud- _ ¡Lea, soy yo!- _ le grito quitándome al maldito animal extinto de mi cabeza y abriendo el cierre con fuerza para que me reconociera.

- _¿Dianna? _

- _¿Esperabas a otra?- _ pregunto con molestia e ironía tomando una linterna del mueble más cercano y mostrándole mi cara-

- _¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo? _

- _Solo intentaba sorprenderte- _ le respondo al borde de las lágrimas de frustración. Me arrojo sobre el sillón y me quedo allí mirando un punto tras ella. Malditos planes que iban a dejarme más tiempo sin sexo-

- _No te preocupes que la sorpresa me la diste… ¿es qué haz enloquecido?...Te hubiese dado el golpe en otro lado si la altura no me jugara en contra- _ suelto una pequeña risa y ella se muerde el labio para no hacerlo. Suspiro algo cansada y ella por fin se enternece un poco y lentamente llega hasta mi y se recuesta contra mi pecho, sobre mis piernas- _Estás loquita ¿lo sabías?_

- _Mmm _

- _¿De dónde sacaste esta idea? _

- _No lo sé…Llevabas tres semanas sin hablarme y ya estaba desesperada por…_

- _¿Tres semanas? Dianna discutimos el sábado y hoy somos jueves. _

- _¿De verdad?- _ Ups, los números no son lo mío- _ Como sea, me ignorabas y ni siquiera me saludabas _

- _Sabes el concepto de ignorar ¿cierto? Creo que por algún lado incluye no saludar_

- _Y ya estábamos muy…_

- _¿Te duele?- _ me interrumpe acariciando suavemente mi muslo y moviendo su nariz entre mi cuello y finalmente me muerde-

- _Mucho- _ susurro dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que solo ella me provoca y colando mi mano por debajo de su vestido- _ Uh, Lee ¿qué le hiciste a tu ropa interior? _

- _Me la quite apenas llegue- _

- _Mierda- _gemí inevitablemente y ella se levanta después de besarme profundamente en la boca-

- _Este Halloween fue apestoso- _ me dice inclinándose y sosteniéndose de mis piernas- _ creo que arriba me quedó algo para la ocasión- _

- _¿Para la ocasión? _

- _¿Necesita algún chequeo, señorita Agron? _

- _¿Tienes el disfraz de una enfer…_

- _¿Tú que crees?- _ me dice jalándome fuertemente y pegando mi cadera a su espalda-

La espero en la cama, ansiosa y ella sale del baño como lo había prometido. Me muerdo el labio, la observo bailar sensualmente y finalmente se acerca-

- _Bendito pervertido- _ murmuro al acariciarla por debajo de esa corta y blanca falda y apretándola ligeramente hacia mí.

Bendito pervertido.

* * *

******Hola! Ni idea lo que escribí, estaba escuchando Pink (mi segunda esposa después de Lea) y me entraron ganas de escribir algo ligero y sin drama...Demasiado con al realidad que es pura sequía...**

******Como sea, espero les haya gustado...Un abrazo!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


End file.
